ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Fist
Young orphan Danny Rand was trained in the mystic city of K'un-Lun where he became the Iron Fist. After returning to America, he became a crime-fighter and partnered with Luke Cage to form the Defenders. Powers and Abilities Recently his powers, skill, and awareness have been all augmented to vastly higher levels; while the extent is unknown, it was stated his sense of self has grown ten thousand fold and his capabilities now posses infinite depth. He no longer tires from using his chi and is capable of using his powers for greater tasks. Examples include destroying a train with the iron fist punch as it collided with his attack at full speed, healing himself from several external injuries, and detoxifying unwittingly ingested poison in his body with his Chi. Chi Augmentation: Through concentration, Rand can harness his mystical chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities to superhuman levels. Chi Manipulation: The Iron Fist grants Rand with many abilities that he has possibly not yet learned, such as channeling the Shou-Lao chi into a ranged weapon, such as a gun or bow, to increase its striking capabilities; this technique is used both by Orson Randall and Wu Ao-Shi. * Iron Fist Punch: By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious * Nervous System Control:''Rand has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. He also is able pass lie detector tests. * ''Hypnotism: After obtaining The Book of the Iron Fist from Orson Randall, Rand has learned how to create various illusions and make his foes see what he wants them to see. * Mind Fusion: He can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. * Energy Absorption: At times, Rand has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. [citation needed] * Energy Manipulation: Ability to psionically tap and manipulate energy fields, most notable the electromagnetic field. * Energy Generation: Iron Fist can project his Chi into a ranged attack, sort of like an energy blast. Rand can also transfer his Chi into other objects to accelerate them or give them more power.. * Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures. * Dimensional Travel: Under certain circumstances, his chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. * Heightened Awareness: Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action; such as (Iron Fist Killer) and possesses enhanced intuition. * Enhanced Senses: Rand has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someones face.21 * Empathy: Rand has the ability to sense the emotions/feelings of people and animals, can broadcast his own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically. * Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: He can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, he can run up to 35 mph. * Enhanced Durability: Rand can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. * Enhanced Healing: If he sustains injury or illness, Rand can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries.8 On the brink of death after a battle with Radion the Atomic Man, Daniel received a vision of Yu-Ti revealing that "the Iron Fist is not a weapon but a force of will which could perform miracles including''healing''," saving his life. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however Rand experienced great pain in the process] Recently he has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so. Rand can also channel this energy into other people. * Superhuman Longevity: Possibility of a slowed aging process much like his predecessor Orson Randall. * Environmental Adaptation: Through focus and meditation, Danny can sustain himself for extended periods of time in extreme temperature environments. Category:Heroes Category:Heroes for Hire Category:Defenders